


Each of Us is a Day

by Kattenstoet



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 15:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattenstoet/pseuds/Kattenstoet
Summary: When an old foe is revived as a Guardian, the lightbearers and the Eliksni face unforeseen challenges. Will the newly risen figure become a hero to unite the two warring factions, or a villain that tears them apart forever?





	Each of Us is a Day

The Ghost drifted through the darkness of the Reef, wary of the distant lights of the occasional ship traveling through the massive wrecks. They had been searching in the nearby asteroid belt for the past month. Light blinking nervously, they darted into an empty ship and down its long-deserted hallways. It scanned the dark hulls patiently, trying not to get its hopes up. A loud sound sent it flitting under an outcropping of metal, but a quick analysis revealed the noise was just the creaking of the ancient hulls. It felt a little silly being so jumpy, but this close to the Prison of Elders, it was better to be safe than sorry.

There. Could that be it- no, could that be them? The Guardian they were made to revive? Some ghosts searched for years, even decades across the solar system, but here was what could only be the body of its Guardian. There were other bodies there, piled upon one another. They must have gone down fighting this mix of Vex, Hive, and Fallen… A scan revealed the levels of decay across the corpses was vastly different, so maybe this was some kind of dumping ground.

“Eugh,” it muttered audibly. This was going to be a rude awakening for their Guardian, but they supposed it was better than no awakening. So they began the revival process, spinning in the air. Their shell split, rotating as Light shone upon the crumpled form of their Guardian. They watched patiently as cells stitched themselves back together, making their future partner whole. After a few tense moments their Guardian stirred, pushing aside the corpses around them. The Ghost blinked in shock. This couldn’t be right. There was no way this could be their Guardian- there was no way this could be a guardian, period. The Ghost tried to calm themself, shaking a little. Whether it was with worry or excitement, they weren’t yet sure.

“Eyes up, Guardian. All four of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's baby's first (posted) fanfiction! Alternatively titled "I feel like I said Guardian too many times". This is a work in progress and serves more as writing practice than anything else, but I hope you might enjoy it. Later content may require warnings, which will be updated as needed.


End file.
